


Любишь меня?

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Non-Consensual, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: После сцены на крыше и не случившегося побега.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Любишь меня?

Джессика улыбается, и Килгрейв обнимает ее, прижимая к себе, но осадок остается. Он ведь любит ее! Кормит в дорогих ресторанах, одевает в лучшие шмотки — и чем она собиралась ему отплатить? Побегом.

Он отстраняется и смотрит ей в глаза. Ничего. Пустота.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказывает он.

Джессика подается навстречу и касается его своими мягкими губами. Килгрейв не отвечает, желая, чтобы она все сделала сама. Джессика закрывает глаза и льнет все ближе.

— Любишь меня? — спрашивает Килгрейв, отрываясь от ее поцелуя.

— Люблю…

Ответ звучит странно. Отрешенно. Как будто Джессику спрашивают о чем-то банальном. Хочешь на завтрак яйца или овсянку? Яйца. Наденешь желтое платье или зеленое? Желтое. Любишь меня? Да.

Килгрейва наполняет злость. Он хватает Джессику за подбородок, не заботясь, останутся синяки или нет, заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Любишь?

— Люблю…

Он разворачивает ее лицом к краю крыши и надавливает на спину, вынуждая опереться об ограждение. Затем задирает подол платья и спускает трусики. Дольше приходится возиться со своим ремнем и молнией брюк. Он грубо впивается пальцами в ее бедра и дергает на себя. На белой коже останутся следы. Плевать. На Джессике все очень быстро заживает. Наверняка она осталась бы жива, спрыгни с крыши. От этой мысли Килгрейв приходит в ярость. Он толкается внутрь Джессики, грубо, резко, быстро. Она стоит на месте, не пытаясь сопротивляться, но и не отвечая ему.

— Любишь? — снова шипит сквозь зубы Килгрейв. — Я не слышу.

— Люблю…

Она начинает стонать, прогибаться под ним, двигаться навстречу, но Килгрейва не отпускает ощущение фальши. Все это неправда. Он зарывается пальцами в ее волосы, сжимает кулак и дергает на себя. Джессика запрокидывает голову и снова стонет.

— Любишь? Даже если очнешься?

На секунду он ее отпускает. Совсем. Позволяя сойти дурману собственного голоса. Все меняется вмиг. Джессика напрягается, болезненно охает, сжимается внутри, так что двигаться становится сложнее, но намного слаще.

— Любишь, — повторяет Килгрейв, не допуская, чтобы она успела применить силу.

Джессика замирает, а Килгрейв продолжает брать ее. Он быстро кончает и отстраняется. Видеть Джессику не хочется в ближайшее время.

— Оставайся здесь, — велит он, застегивая брюки. — До вечера.

Он уходит, не обращая внимания на дорожки слез на ее щеках.


End file.
